Crozen
by Kurleetop
Summary: Death, death, and more death... A cross between Sophocles' Antigone and Frozen... Mwahahaha


Crozen

(Pronounced Kroe-Zin)

Creon paced up and down the hallway contemplating his previous decision to have Antigone executed, when all of a sudden, he tripped over a loose piece of cobble stone. He stood up and realized that a door had opened on his right. He swung the door all the way open to find a strange cabinet-looking object. He opened it and began to press buttons labeled with foreign symbols. The object began to shake and colors appeared before him that he had never seen before. With all of the shaking, his head hit wall and he collapsed to the cold floor.

When he awoke, the machine was still. He opened the door, and felt cold air burst into the small capsule. Goosebumps rose on flesh. He stepped out, only to find himself on the top of a snow covered mountain. He stood there, for a few moments, confused as to his location. Then, he heard singing. He was intrigued by the lovely sound, and moved towards it. He followed the sound of the soothing voice until he reached the peak of the mountain, where he saw something extraordinary. A castle, made completely of ice, was rising out of the mountain. The glassy surface shimmered in the light of the setting sun. He watched the castle rise with his jaw nearly on the ground. When he found the source of the beautiful singing, he saw a beautiful woman who looked to be about 20 years old. She had long blonde hair braided to one side and was wearing a shimmering blue dress, almost the same color as the ice of the castle. By this point, she had finished singing, and was pacing restlessly just outside the castle. Creon slowly approached her. When she saw him, she gasped in surprise. "Hello," he said, "I am Creon, King of Thebes."

"Hello there," she responded, "I am Queen Elsa, of Airendelle."

Creon's gaze was unable to move away from the beautiful blonde queen. "This castle is magnificent, almost as magnificent as you. But, I cannot help but wonder how it came to be." remarked Creon.

"Thank you," replied Elsa, "however, I am not quite sure how it got here either."  
>"Are you sure you are telling me everything?" asked Creon.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure," Elsa quickly responded.

"I do not believe that you are telling me the truth," argued Creon.

"But I am, you must be out of your right mind if you think that I am lying."

"_I_ am out of my mind? Are you telling me that you did not just see the ice castle

rise out of the ground?"

"No, I saw. However, that does not change the fact that I am unaware of how it came to be!"

"You are lying to me!"

"I am not!" Elsa's anger was visible and as she shouted her response, she gestured wildly. Snowflakes went flying into Creon's face, blocking his eyes so he couldn't see a thing. When he was able to see again, the tree off to Elsa's side was completely frozen. Creon stood, shocked, not knowing what to think. "It is clear now that you have been lying to me."

"Hmm. I suppose I should tell you then. You have seen what I can do and one cannot 'un-see' such a thing. Since birth I have been cursed by magical powers. With these powers, I can freeze any person or thing. I can also create magnificent things, such as this castle," Elsa replied. She sounded as though she had mixed emotions of sadness and pride.

"I appreciate that you have finally told me the truth. I would be upset that you lied, but how can I be upset with such a beautiful creature," Creon said, with a little bit of shock still in his voice.

"Thank you, but I am afraid you cannot stay. I am too dangerous to be close to anyone. I do not wish to hurt you," Insisted Elsa.

"Ah, but a lovely flower such as yourself would only succeed in hurting me more by pushing me away. I have only known you for a short amount of time and I already know that you are who I wish to spend my life with," replied Creon lovingly.

Elsa's cheeks changed from snow white to a ruddy red. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice, similar to her own, coming up the side of the mountain.

"Elsa? Elsa? Where are you?" Called the voice.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Follow me," she said, seemingly panicked.

Creon followed Elsa into the castle. "Get behind this," she hissed as two glistening pillars rose on opposite sides of the castle. "Just stay here. Do not allow anyone to see you."

"Why? I must know. I do not wish to hide. We will defeat the enemy face to face," protested Creon.

"No, these people are not an enemy. They are searching for me, because of what I can do."

"Why should I listen to a woman? You may be beautiful, powerful, and born of noble blood, but you are still no more than a woman and I do not need to listen to you." Creon disputed.

"But you do. The young woman is my sister, Anna. The Princess of Airendelle. The others are her guides. Do not harm them."

"Seeing how you care for them, I will remain hidden, however reluctant I am to do so," Creon added.

Creon ducked behind the pillar and Elsa glided up the stairs. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. _Thump thump thump! _Elsa remained at the top of the curling staircase. The knock came again. _Thump thump! _Elsa did not move.

The door creaked open and a young red-headed woman stepped inside, almost falling on the slippery ice. Elsa's shimmering slippers clinked as she began moving down the stairs. Anna gasped. "Elsa! This is beautiful!"

"I never knew what I was capable of," Elsa replied, gratefully.

Anna began moving up the staircase. Elsa stepped back. "Anna, no. Stay there, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Elsa please, listen to me, we can fix this. We'll walk down this mountain together."

"Anna, you don't understand!"

Just as Elsa finished speaking, the door creaked open and a young man and his reindeer entered the castle followed by a snowman. "Elsa, I do. Please, Airendelle needs you."

Creon's knees ached from kneeling and he couldn't stand staying behind the pillar any longer. "I see why you ran away," Creon stated. "Your sister is very persistent."

"Creon, I told you to stay hidden!" replied Elsa with a raised voice.

"I will do what I want," replied Creon, "including this."

Creon drew his bow and strung an arrow. He pulled the string back and released. A woman's cry echoed throughout the room. Five pairs of eyes (Including the reindeer and a peculiar snowman that seemed to be alive), gazed on the lifeless body. Creon glanced at Elsa, expecting her to be furious, but she seemed calm, perhaps even interested. Slowly she spoke, "Creon, that was my sister," she paused, "my sister who was extremely annoying and one of the reasons that I left in the first place."

"I am sorry that I killed your sister, but, you see, I have saved you from her. As you said, she was very annoying." replied Creon.

Elsa nodded.

"So that's it?" The man with the reindeer said. He sounded shocked and deeply disturbed. "Anna and I traveled all the way up this mountain to save you, Elsa, and you just let this man kill her? You people are crazy!" The man with the reindeer then directed his attention to Creon. "I suppose the only solution is to get even."

With that, he took an object out of his backpack that looked like a small guitar. He lifted it onto his shoulder and menacingly walked toward Elsa. Creon yelled, "If you harm her, I will kill you." But before Creon could slide his arrow into position, Elsa shoved out her hand and froze the man. In the split second before Elsa's ice surrounded the man, he stood with fear in eyes. He opened his mouth to speak a nearly inaudible sentence. "No! I forgot to feed Sven!" He was then frozen and stood in the few rays of sunlight that shone through the doorway. The newly formed ice layer around him glistened in the light.

Creon stood still, looking confused. "Who is this 'Sven'?"

The snowman, who was still smiling, despite the previous events, said, "Sven is the reindeer! You just froze Kristoff. Sven and Kristoff have been best friends their whole lives!"

The reindeer looked at the snowman for a few short moments. The look in his eyes quickly changed from curious to hungry. Sven slowly approached Olaf the snowman. Olaf opened his arms to hug Sven. However, Sven had a different intent. Sven lunged at Olaf, trampling him. Elsa and Creon stood there in shock, not really knowing what to think. Sven found the carrot nose in the pile of snow that used to be Olaf and picked it up. He ate the nose and stood where he was, content. For a long moment, neither Creon or Elsa moved. Then they both looked to the reindeer, who had remnants of carrot around his mouth. Elsa finally said, "I have an idea..."

Creon replied, "I believe I know what you're thinking."

With that, they climbed on to Sven's back and rode away from the castle into the magnificent sunset, where they could have had a fairytale ending and lived happily ever after…if only they had seen the cliff up ahead.

**A/N: It kinda sucks... It was a project for my English class... I would warn you not to read it, but you probably already have. Hope you enjoyed the death! :D (Written by my friend Halle and myself)**


End file.
